An Outsider on the Inside
by SectumsempraSammy
Summary: When you read the books "Harry Potter" by J.K. Rowling, you see it from the point of view of Harry. Of course, he knows everything that is going on about "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" and in the Order Of the Phoenix. But what about someone on the Outside?
1. Chapter 1

"Classes resume tomorrow, Sam. Summer is over." My best friend, Breanna Ferendale, said as we rode in a compartment towards Hogwarts. She was an awesome friend, always there when you needed it. Her curly hair and glasses fit her perfectly, and she always had something odd to say. She and Sam had spent all summer in Jamaica, and now were heading back to good ol' school. They always got mistaken for sisters. Samantha had green eyes with curly auburn-brown hair, while Breanna had brown eyes and hair, even though they looked barely alike, they acted the exact same. They constantly corrected people that they weren't sisters.

Now, speeding down the tracks to Hogwarts, Sam couldn't but help laugh, "Yeah, Bre. _That's_ why were kinda on the Hogwarts Express. You know, going to Hogwarts."

"Oh, shut it. Smartie Pants." she laughed back. They were always making jokes at each other, just for the fun of it. It was a common joke, Breanna was in Ravenclaw, while Samantha was in Slytherin. They were in different Houses, but they couldn't be more close. They may have different friends, but they always were laughing about everything at the end of the day.

"So, whats the square root of nine?" Sam asked, trying to hold a strait face.

"Three. About the same as your I.Q." Breanna fired back. Sam fake punched her, while the snack trolly rolled by. The lady pushing the cart giving them a strange look, and didn't stop and ask if they wanted anything. They didn't care though, they were used to the weird looks.

The sun outside their compartment window was slowly falling down in the sky. Leaving a line of crimson before the sky turned black and filled with stars. Many people on the train stopped by to say hello to Samantha and Breanna. Every once in awhile, a Slytherin that wasn't to friendly to Breanna would come along to talk to Samantha, and Breanna would become quiet and read one of her well loved books. Then, after a very intense game of Wizard Chess, the train screeched to a halt and they arrived in Hogsmeade. The sound of kids getting off of the train was loud and familiar. They waved at Hagrid as he called over and over, "First years over here!" above the noise. Finally, Sam and Bre jumped into a carriage with their friends, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermionie Granger. They laughed loudly as Sam and Ron cracked jokes all the way up to the castle. Then, Breanna made a loud, deranged, noise and they all laughed psychopathic until they arrived on the Hogwarts grounds. Walking up the steps into the Great Hall, they all separated into their different Houses.

"Ugh! When are we going to eat? Im _starving_!" one of the younger Slytherin boys complained as Samantha sat down with her friends at the table. Someone retorted back, not to kindly.

" I never liked kids," said Blaise, "They never shut up." They all laughed. Blaise Zabini was a tall, black boy, who was good friends with Sam. They all wrote each other over the summer, but it was good to be back with friends.

"Wow," Sam laughed, "Not even ten minutes, and your already yelling at the little kids."

"What do you expect?" Draco Malfoy asked, " He has never had any little brothers or sisters to be annoyed by. He has to take it out on someone." he joked.  
"Hey!" Blaise said, " _You_ don't have any, either!"

"Of course not, i have you guys." Draco laughed.

"You just got burned, Blaise." Sam said simply. They all burst out laughing at the look on Blaises face. Then, the table around them shimmered, and filled with food. "Yes!" the young boy roared in delight at the sight of it.

Stuffing their faces, they laughed and joked some more as the night went on. When Dumbledore said his speech, though, they were all happy to go back to the dorms, and sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back to a new year." The same six letter sentence greets us at every class. No matter who from, always the same. Lunch goes by and then its back to more classes. The day seems endless. Spending summer away from a tight schedule can really mess up your routine.

"Oh my wow, kid." Sam said to her friend, Jason, for almost falling asleep in the middle of History of Magic class. "Don't sleep in class." Jason straightened up in his seat.

"Well, where else can I do it?" He muttered. Samantha looked over at him, and pointed down towards the dungeons. Jason raised his eyebrows.  
"In Hell?!" He said, barely containing laughter.

Sam laughed, "NO! The dorm, Idiot!" Jason closed his eyes and mumbled something about liking sleeping in class better. Sam rolled her eyes and stared blankly forwards, not taking in any of the words the people around her were whispering to their friends. Slowly, Sam began to get tired to. The words of Professor Binns making her drift off into a light sleep...

"Wake up. Come one, wake up." Someone was chanting over and over, annoying Samantha. She threw her arms out, hoping to smack whoever was saying those agitating words, and her hand connected with someone's shoulder.

"Hey!" they cried out in protest.

"Calm down, can't of hurt that much." another voiced answered, "Why is she even asleep anyway? Dose Binns not pay attention to who is and isn't asleep in his class anymore?"

"She was laughing at me before for almost falling asleep, so, yeah" a third voice chirped in.

Finally, Sam spoke up, "Shut it!" she muttered. Two of the three voices laughed, while another went up really close to her left ear and yelled, "FIRE."

"What the..!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up. Looking around her, she saw her three friends laughing hysterically.

"Smooth, its like you thought there was a fire!" stammered Jason, holding his sides. Blaise and Draco sat on the hard floor, laughing harder at what Jason said. Sam aimed a kick at Blaise, who dodged.

"Hey! No more hurting people! You already smacked Draco in the shoulder!" He said, having to stop and laugh after every sentence. Getting up, she laughed along with them, too. They stumbled along down to the dungeon corridor, cracking lame jokes at each others expense. When they reached the entrance, they had to hold their breath to say the password, or else they would laugh incomprehensibly, and have to wait fore someone to come along.

Once inside, they collapsed on the black leather couches and chairs, their laughter subsiding. They stayed there the rest of the night, other friends coming along and joining in. When they decided to go to sleep, Jason tripped and stumbled into the boys dormitory. Laughing at Draco for suggesting he sleep outside.

Samantha crawled onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering whet she had missed in that days History of Magic class. She smiled. _Oh well,_ she thought,_ its not like I ever did good in History. _

On that happy thought, she fell asleep for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined brightly across Hogwarts grounds, as a group of students moved along a small path down to Hagrid's Hut, for Care of Magic Creatures. A group of four people, three wearing red, the other sporting green, walked chatting as they arrived early for their lesson.

"Jeeze!" cried the violently red haired one, "Should have ate more breakfast. Im still hungry!"

"Ron! I saw you from my table. You were stuffing your face!" the girl in green yelled.

"Not even, Samantha!" Ron fired back. Samantha smiled sarcastically, as the brown haired girl laughed next to her. The boy with black hair and glasses, leading the group, shouted "You people are all lunatics, you know that?"

"Would you shut up, Harry?" Sam laughed back. "Hermione sure doesn't think were lunatics."

Hermione stared at them, "Im not answering that." she said. Sam and Ron looked at her and smiled slowly. Harry, who was conveniently ignoring his friends conversation, ran the last few yards to Hagrid's front door and knocked loudly. They heard barking, as someone said cheerfully, "One mo'!"

The group smiled, good old Hagrid. The door flew open and Harry was attacked by a big dog. Fang. He smiled and patted the dogs head, as it drooled on his shoes.

"Hiya, Hagrid!" Hermione said happily. Hagrid grinned down at the four kids standing on his doorstep.

"Here early?" He asked. They all smiled up at his bearded face. "Well, here comes more kids. Wait outside." He said happily.

"Yup!" Sam said, jumping down off of the steps.

"Careful," Ron said jumping down, also. "You might get grass stains." He mocked.

Sam elbowed him in the ribs, "Like its going to show up!" She laughed. They walked over to the pumpkin patch, and Ron sat atop one of the biggest ones.

"Don't break it, Ron." Harry laughed as he walked up with Hermione. She, too, jumped up on top of a pumpkin. She smiled down at them, "Now who's tall." She cheered.

Harry and Sam looked at each other, then Sam said, "Jump down, and we will see." She mocked. Ron snickered at them. Sam made her eyes go wide, and stared at him, unblinkingly.

They all died laughing at each other.

The area around Hagrid's hut slowly filled with students from Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Soon, everyone was there, and conversations were a low buzzing around them. The quadruplet remained at the pumpkins.

They were all about to go over and see what was taking Hagrid so long, when a voice rang out to them, "Hey, Samantha!"

Sam looked over, it was her friends from Slytherin, calling her over. They all looked at the three Gryffindor's like they were a disease they didn't want her to catch.  
"You coming?" asked Blaise, standing between Jason and Draco.

"Later," Sam muttered under her breath to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Sam walked over to the group of green clad Slytherins, who talked cheerfully with her. While talking with them, she wondered where her friend, Breanna, was. They had arranged to meet after supper. During the lesson, the time flew by, in anticipation to ask about Breanna's first days back.

Finally, the bell rang across the grounds, and they all left to put their things away and eat.

* * *

"Well, I had a good first day back." Breanna said, hugging a book to her chest. "How about you?" she asked Sam, as they sat at their favorite table near the back window of the library.

"Awesome. I already fell asleep in class. New record." Sam smiled. Breanna laughed, "History of Magic?" she wondered. Samantha nodded, "You know it." Breanna smiled bigger, I wish I could have seen that train wreck." she chuckled. "Did you snore?"

"Not that I know of." Sam answered truthfully. "So? What are you reading there?"

Breanna's face paled, she took the book and tucked it under her arm. "Nothing really. Kinda boring." she said, faking calm. Sam frowned, "Bre?" she asked. "Whats going on?"

Breanna looked out the window, "Nothing. . .Why?" Sam shook her head, "Never mind."

Breanna seemed to relax, but Sam was determined. Her hand shot out when Breanna was looking in the opposite direction, and snatched the book out from underneath Bre's arm. Breanna's eyes widened in shock, but it was nothing compared to what Sam felt.  
"Lycanthropy?" Sam asked, in wonder. Breanna breathed deeply, "Listen, its just a book. Nothing to get worked up over." she said, trying to snatch it back. Sam moved it out of reach.

"Breanna!" she said in a harsh whisper, "Not this again!"

_Great_, Sam thought. She looked angry on the outside, but on the inside she was worried for her friend. In the third year, the D.A.D.A teacher, Professor Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. It became widely known when someone blabbed about it, and he quit. After that epidemic, Breanna became highly interested in Lycanthropy. _Passing faze_, Sam had thought, _Lupin was Breanna's favorite teacher, that's all. _Sadly enough, Sam went along with it. She helped her friend find books in the library, and would talk about it sometimes. But one day, one book, and a nasty rumor, changed her friend. Fenrir Greyback. Breanna became obsessed with everything he did, from the killings, to where he was rumored to be hiding. She thought Breanna had gotten over him, seeing as she hadn't talked about the foul beast in a year, but, she was wrong.

"Come on, Sam. Its nothing." Breanna protested. Before, Samantha would have made a joke about Breanna being in love with him, but it was not the time.

Samantha closed her eyes, and thought. "Breanna." she began slowly. "Do you want to become a werewolf?"

Breanna was silent for a good two minutes. Finally:  
"Yes, I do."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow. You just blanked out, you know that?" Draco Malfoy said as they shuffled through books in the library as detention for being late to classes.

"What?" Sam said, only half paying attention. He laughed, "Nothing."

The books seemed endless, the time dragging on as they ran about the library, putting returned books back wherever they belonged. Surprisingly enough, there were a lot. Grabbing a book out of Draco's heavy laden arms, she jumped up on a table and stuffed it back in its place. Jumping down she noticed they were in the "L" section. Sam's thoughts immediately jumped over to her friend, Breanna. Their conversation last night had been glued to her mind all day, leading to them being late. To Samantha, Breanna banging her head against a tree was a more reasonable idea.

"Where does this go? I cant read it, can you?" Draco said, breaking Sam out of her thoughts, craning his neck to try and read a dark blue leather book with curly red writing on the spine and front. Sam walked over at picked it up.  
"It says. . Uh. . I can't read this stupid writing. But it stars with an 'W' I think. Lets go." They moved over to the section of books starting with 'W' as they searched for its home. While searching, Sam was finally able to read the writing on the heavy book. It said "_Wizard to Beast, By: Solima Fharen._" Sam blanked, was this another werewolf book? She cracked it open and saw a gruesome drawing of a man transforming into the horrid beast her friend was so set on becoming. She gasped, and slammed the book shut.

Draco looked over at her curiously, "Whats wrong?" he asked. Sam stared at the book, "Stupid book." she muttered. Draco raised an eyebrow, "Did it bite you like that other one?" he asked. Sam laughed at that, "Thankfully, No. Did you figure out where this thing goes yet?" she asked, trying to change their conversation. He sighed, "Nope." and continued looking about the shelves. Finally they found it's spot, shoved back in the bottom corner of a shelf, and finished off the rest of the books.

They left the library, and walked slowly through the halls.  
"What is the point of having so many books if you can only reach the ones on the first three shelves?" Sam said, her feet sore from jumping up and down off of things, trying to reach high up shelves.

"So short people feel even smaller?" Draco wondered out loud. They walked past the Transfiguration classroom and into the stairwell, walking down the winding steps, they arrived at the bottom floor, when they heard a noise, like a heavy object being dropped, coming from above them. They stood perfectly still, not wanting to be bothered by Filch or his obedient cat. When they heard no more noise, they moved upwards again, slowly, trying not to make a sound. What they saw at the top of the third floor was a sad sight. A girl their age clutched her arms around herself in fright as she walked through the castle halls, looking every way as if expecting someone to pop out on her. Curious, Sam leaned forward. The girl seemed to sense someone was there, and looked behind herself, but not at them. She stared out of the window, a few yards away from where they stood hidden by the large oak wood door, and began crying. Sam nearly fell, the girl was _Breanna?_ What was she doing? She would have ran forwards to comfort the girl, but she was held back by Draco, who knew that the curly haired girl was her best friend.  
"Wait" he whispered. The time seemed to roll away slowly, as they stood and watched Breanna stare out of the window, into the distance. At last, she left. Making her way over towards the Ravenclaw tower. Slowly, still being quiet, Sam and Draco walked down the steps and rushed into the Slytherin common room. It was empty as they said goodbye to each other, still thinking about the girl crying on the third floor.

* * *

"Wake up!" a voice shouted above Samantha's head. She opened her green eyes and saw Pansy Parkinson staring down at her.

"Wuzagoinon?" Sam mumbled sleepily. Pansy smiled, "Its the weekend! About time too!" Sam gave her a look, "Does that mean I'm not allowed to sleep in?" asked Samantha as she rolled over and sat up.

"You missed breakfast." Pansy said. Sam's stomach grumbled as she said it, "Crap." she moaned. Pansy laughed and pointed to a pike of three slices of toast lying on a napkin upon Samantha's bedside table. "Yum, thanks!" she said as she devoured the still warm slices. She dressed quickly and went outside ans wandered towards the Black Lake, where about one-third of the schools population was either swimming or lounging around in the sunlight. Sighing, she sat down beneath a big oak tree in the shade and looked at all of the care-free people splashing each other, or gossiping about useless junk. Samantha's mind wandered to last night, when a familiar face blocked her view of the lake.

* * *

"Hey Sam!" Breanna cheered, she had spotted her friend sitting alone beneath the same old oak tree before, so it wasn't hard to find her. Breanna was still depressed about the letter she had received last night, and woke up crying again. _Why did it have to end up like that? _She wondered as she walked up to her best friend and sat down. Samantha seemed distracted too as she walked up. In the brisk morning air, her thoughts soared away for fleeting moments.

"So," Sam said, waking her up. "How was your Friday night?"

Breanna blanked. What should she say?

"Normal" she muttered in the end. Sam nodded as if understanding. Breanna felt as if Sam knew to much of what was going on. Sure, she would tell her in the end, but not now. She was to confused herself to even know. But, she hoped it all turned towards the good side of things. But, the time it took her to write that letter, and for the person to respond, barely felt like a minute. It always seems that things go by so quick when your dreading something terrible. . . Even if something good can come out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, did you figure out what was going on with your Ravenclaw friend?" asked Draco as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. Samantha sighed, "Nope. Not a clue."

They sat down at the table and joined in on the conversation, which involved Jason losing his shoe.

"I swear I am going to find out who took my shoe, and _get it back!_" he grumbled, while biting into a piece of chicken.

"Does anyone here even care about Jason's smelly shoe?" Pansy asked the group at large. Nobody said yes, yet nobody said no. They enjoyed watching the Jason drama production.

"Exactly." Jason gloated as Pansy smacked him across the forehead. In the middle of their loud conversation about how "a shoe is a mans greatest weapon", Samantha looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Breanna chatting with the dreamy minded, Luna Lovegood. Sam felt a little calmer, Luna was not the kind of person to be talking about werewolves at lunch.

"So, how was detention?" Blaise asked Draco. He scowled, "I never want to see another book again. So many books. So little time."

Sam laughed. "Your not the one who had to jump up on tables trying to reach the shelf where the book is supposed to go." she said.

"Says you, I had to carry them all!" he laughed.

"At least you didn't get bitten by a mean book." Samantha muttered under her breath. "Heard that!" Draco said happily. Sam stuck her tongue out and looked away.

After lunch, they all want down to the Quidditch for tryouts. Sam didn't feel like joining this year, but she supported them as they all had their go. She cheered loud, trying to be heard, as they flew around the stadium.

* * *

Sighing, Breanna walked over to her midnight blue trunk at the foot of her bed. Creaking it ope slowly, she pulled out the two envelopes. Both had scratchy writing, as if the person who wrote them hadn't done it in years. She opened the first one, the reply to the first letter she sent. It read:

_Young Ferendale,_

_ Do you think its smart to threaten me like that? Do you think I will go along with what some young child asks of me? No, and I suggest you think twice before crossing my path. I am not a understanding person, you see. If you further irritate me, you will deeply regret it. Perhaps someone you love will go astray, and not come home. _

_Don't mess around with the people in this world who can make you regret you were even born._

_ F.G._

Breanna finished reading the letter. When she first read it, she was overcome by fear. Now, as she read it again, she noticed that he seemed oddly civilized. Still shaking with fear, she tucked it away, and opened the second letter. It was the thing that had drove her over the edge.

_Dear Miss Breanna Ferendale,_

_ We, at the Ministry of Magic, regret to inform you that your mother has gone missing as of today. We will keep you informed on the search of your mother, Bella Ferendale, and we wish you the best. _

_ Best Wishes,_

_ M.O.M. _

Breanna sighed, He was not joking around. The days seemed to be longer, knowing that her mom was gone, possibly in the hands of the meanest lycanthrope in the world. Sighing, she sat back on her bed and wondered where Samantha was. Needing someone to talk to.

* * *

"Rain drops keep fallin' on my head.." Hermione sang as Sam ran up to meet her in the library, where else, to study for potions. "Shut it" Sam said, she always got catchy songs stuck in her head so easy. Hermione sang even louder, annoying the brains out of Sam. She shook her head, "Think about something stupid, something stupid." she chanted under her breath. Hermione laughed loudly. They went and sat at one of the back tables, "So, whats new?" Hermione asked. Sam shook her head, "Nothing really important. Now, what is it you wanted to know about Potions?" she asked, steering the conversation away from herself. Hermione blushed, 'Oh, nothing actually. I just wanted to ask you something... you know what, never mind. Its not important." Sam laughed, "Obviously it is, if you lured me here under a false pretense of school work." she scolded.

Hermione blushed deeply, "I like Ron" she blurted suddenly, "Do you think he likes me?"

Sam blanked. Not even close to what she expected. "Uhh.." she stammered. "I. . Uhh."

Hermione blushed, "Sorry for springing that on you."

Samantha laughed, "No problem, not like its so secret."

It was Hermione's turn to blank, "What?" she asked "Who knows I like Ron?" she said in a low voice. Sam smiled, about every Slytherin thought so. But no way was she going to say that. "Uhh. ." she began again, "Look!" she shouted and pointed at the wall. It worked, Hermione looked over. Sam ran. Fast. Right out of the library with Hermione on her heals. She ran round a corner and smacked right into someone.

"Hey, Samantha." Draco said getting up. "Thank you for running into me."

He smiled. "I think I know what your friend was crying about."


	6. Chapter 6

"Say what?" Sam said as she too go up from the ground. Draco pointed over to a empty classroom. They walked over and went inside, shutting the door, Draco turned to face her.

"Well, I was in the library, looking for Jason, and the girl – whats her name again – walked in." He said, half whispering.

"Her name is Breanna." She said back. He nodded. "Well, she was returning books, and I was close enough to read the titles of about two of the three. They are all about Lycanthropy. I think someone in her family got attacked." He said the last sentence in a whisper. Sam felt the worry come back again. _Dammit, Breanna_, she thought, _what did you do!?_ She stood there in silence looking out of the window.

"I don't know," she said after a thought, " If it was really that bad, you would think she would tell me." But she wasn't sure. Draco sighed, "I don't know, but that's what I saw." She stood there thinking about the possibilities. She could not think of any other reasonable option, but that she was into them again. Finally, she said, "Hey? Since when have you been into spying on people?" She asked Draco.

"It was not spying. It was just. . me bumping into her. I like mysteries, is that so bad?" he asked. Sam laughed, "Not at all, Sherlock."

He smiled, "Sadly enough, I know who that is. Read all his books." Sam laughed harder. Not something you would expect from him.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Breanna. Wanna come?" she asked Draco. No matter what she said, he was now a part of this. He nodded, "Any idea where she might be?" Sam frowned, "Nope."

They took off, searching throughout the castle. Running into loads of people, none knowing where she was. Around two, they stopped looking. Sitting in the courtyard, they stared around, as if hopping she will pop out from behind someone.

* * *

Breanna was shuffling through the castle, looking for Sam. She checked all the usual spots, the library, down in the dungeons, Great Hall, but could not find her anywhere. Finally, she walked into the courtyard. She spotted Sam sitting with Draco Malfoy under a tree, staring off into space. Cautiously, she moved forwards.

"Sam, can I talk to you." she asked. For a second, she didn't seem to notice someone was talking to her, but then they both looked up at the same time, as Sam shouted "There you are! We have been everywhere!"

Breanna blushed, she didn't think they were _both _looking for her. "Sorry." she said dully. They jumped up and looked at her, "So, what did u want to talk about?" Sam asked. Breanna looked over at Draco. Sam shook her head, "He knows, so, he's staying. Just say what you need to say." Breanna looked over at the tall boy standing next to her friend, sighed, and said what she needed to say, "I wanna tell you. But not here. Somewhere more private. Okay?"

Sam nodded, "How about midnight, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Sure, see you guys then." Bre said as she walked off.

Draco looked over at Sam, "That was fun." Sam laughed, "Yeah."

The rest of the day, they sat in the library, planing how to get out. They were worried Filch would pop up and catch them, yet, not as worried as they would be if they got caught by his freaky cat.

* * *

At ten-to-midnight, they came out of the Slytherin common room, and out through the hall. Making their way to Myrtle's out of order bathroom, they said nothing. Silently listening to the surrounding castle. They sat there, waiting for Breanna, when they heard footsteps coming up the hall. As a precaution, they took shelter in a broken stall. Listening the footfalls came into the room. Silence followed.  
"Sam?" a voice whispered out, the a pause, "Draco?" They came out. Breanna looked like she had a heart attack when they come out of the stall to her left. "Boo?" Samantha supplied.

The trio walked over to the sinks and sat down. "So..?" Sam said, trailing on, waiting.

Breanna sighed, and handed them the two letters. Sam took them silently, and read. Draco reading over her shoulder. When they were done, Sam hugged her friend, who had once again, began to cry. Just like the other night, Sam thought. Quietly, Breanna told them the story, as Draco and Sam sat in silence. When she finished , Sam understood the crying.

"So, I was wondering. Could you two, you know, help me with something?"

"What?" Draco asked. Sam nodded.

Breanna swallowed. "Well," she began, cautious, but then stronger. "I was wondering, and you have _every _right to say no to this. But, you read the letters. He has my mom. She is the only family I have. I have to get her back, no matter what it takes. I know this sounds rash, and un-thought out, but. . Well, its the only way." She paused. "Basically what I'm asking is, will you leave Hogwarts and help me find her?" They were all quiet. Breanna, instead of asking again, said, "Its okay if you don't want to. I will understand. But, even if you do say no, I'm still going. No matter what. Tonight, probably. If not, Tomorrow." Samantha and Draco sat silently. Thinking, in the end Sam said the only thought that came to her mind.

"I will come." she said strongly. Breanna smiled. Draco nodded, "Me too." Breanna really smiled then.

"So? We leave tonight?" Draco asked.

Breanna nodded. "So.."

They looked at each other, "Time to pack." Sam supplied dully. They all got up, walking through the halls in complete silence. The world outside began to rain, as the three walked along the length of the halls. When Breanna left to go to her dorm, Samantha and Draco walked down to theirs. Silence seemed to stretch on. Arriving in their common room, they each went and packed a few things in their school bags. Slinging them over their shoulders, they left to go meet up at the front door. When Breanna arrived at the door 5 minutes later.

"Lets go." she whispered gravely. They nodded, and pushed open the giant doors. Stepping out into the rain, they put a charm up, so that they wouldn't leave footprints in the wet mud. Silently walking along the path that lead to the tall iron gates at the exit of Hogwarts grounds, nobody said a single word. They ducked halfway in the forest, hiding in the shadows of the trees, as then began to run. Arriving at the gate, it was locked.

"Damn!" Sam cursed, "Didn't think of that being locked." she muttered. They stood there examining the gate, wondering what to do.

"_Alohamora_?" Draco supplied. Breanna tried it, and, surprisingly, it worked. They stood there for awhile, looking out into the darkness that seemed endless. The rain poured down relentlessly, making them cold. Shivering, they all silently, looked at one another, and nodded. Breanna walked forwards, not looking back at the castle they called home. Sam had to though. She had to look back. So did Draco.

They stared at it for a few seconds, then Draco sighed and took her hand, as they walked off into the darkness. . .


	7. Chapter 7

Breanna's entire body seemed to relax when they said yes. She was planning on just having Sam along, but it was nice to have a third companion. Getting out of the castle was fairly easy. The locked gate, not that hard to open. The crushing darkness? Hardest yet. She felt as if someone was watching them as they moved silently along the path, none of them old enough to Apparate. She looked left and right nervously, looking for a sign of someone moving around in the tall trees. So far, nothing. She was going to turn around and tell Samantha and Draco about her worries. But, they seemed to be fine. They were holding hands, and Breanna didn't want to disturb them. She still felt the terror as she walked on, as if the person they were going to meet, decided to go ahead and meet them. She shoved down her fears, and walked on into the inky darkness anyway.

Walking the path to Hogsmeade seemed longer when not taken by carriage. The rain stopped about ten minutes along the way, and didn't start back up. Sam walked silently, thinking about what they were doing. Breanna hadn't said where they were headed, but Sam had a feeling it was not very close to where they were. The lights from the distance town of Hogsmeade shined brighter and brighter as they got nearer. Sam wondered if anyone at the castle knew they were gone yet. At that thought, she walked faster. Draco followed alongside her without question.

Breanna looked over as they walked up to her side, then back at the road in front of them.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Draco asked.

"What I have heard, he is living underground with his pack. Somewhere around the outskirts of London. I'm not sure if the train left yet, I heard a rumor the engine was having troubles. If not. . ." she let the sentence drag on.

"Engine troubles?" Sam asked, "What happened? Do you know?"

Breanna laughed at that, "Apparently, one of the first years spilled orange pop all over it when they were looking." she smiled.

They walked on in silence, as the sun began to rise behind them. Back at Hogwarts, people began waking up of class.

* * *

"Damn," Jason said rolling over. "The weekend went by fasts" he muttered over to Blaise, who was already getting dressed in his school robes. Blaise nodded, while shoving his head through a shirt. Jason rolled over, groaning, and slowly got up out of bed. Getting up, he noticed Draco's empty bed.  
"Hey? Where did Draco go to?" he asked Blaise.

He shook his head "Dunno. Breakfast?"

Shrugging, Jason got dressed and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. He later learned that Pansy said that Samantha was missing, too. They all thought that wherever they are, they were probably in the same spot. They all talked during breakfast, oblivious to the eyes watching them. Jason ate six slices of bacon and three pieces of toast, and a large amount of eggs, before he noticed Professor Snape looking up and down the Slytherin table. His eyes stopped on Jason, who quickly looked back at his plate, now empty. Looking up, Blaise and Pansy seemed to have noticed him staring also, for they were, too, staring blankly off into another direction. Five minutes later, footsteps approached them from behind as they walked through the big oak doors that lead into the hall. Turning around, they saw Snape and Professor Flitwick walking up to them.

"Hello." Flitwick chirped. "We wanted to ask you if any of you have seen Mister Malfoy, or Miss Prince. They seem to have gone missing?" he said. "Oh!" he added. "And Miss Ferendale from my House is also disappeared!"

Jason, Blaise and Pansy all shook their heads, barely breathing. "We were wondering where they went, too." Pansy spoke up. Flitwick looked disappointed, while Snape stood there silently, staring at them.

"Well," Flitwick said solemnly, "If they aren't found by tomorrow, we may have to tell the Ministry." Snape nodded and walked off. They all seemed to be able to breath again.

"Whoa!" Blaise said, "I think that they thought that we knew where they were."

Pansy nodded, "Me too."

"I wonder where they are?" Jason said, worried about his friends.

* * *

When they arrived, the train was gone. But it was just their luck, Breanna remembered a second hidden entrance in the nearby mountains. They ran fast, not wanting to be spotted, and arrived near a muggle-inhabited area. There were trails leading up to the mountain, and they had to pick which one was the right one.

"Oh, I guess we could stop here." Breanna said, pointing, as Sam protested, for the tenth time, that they were too tired to go on.

"We have been walking all night!" She said, breathless.

Breanna smiled, "Sorry." The three Hogwarts students walked over into a opening in the trees with a small wooden sign that read "_**Mountain Trail No. Seven.**_"

They all walked quickly along the path till they came to a rocky area, boulders surrounding one side, trees, the other. Sitting upon a medium sized boulder, Draco nearly fell over from exhaustion.

"How much longer?" he asked.

Breanna looked over at him, "I don't know." she said simply. That's about all she had been saying the entire way there. Samantha jumped onto a large boulder facing the path, and looked down.

"So are we just going to stay here?" She asked.  
"No, the entrance to Greyback's packs home is somewhere along this path. I just don't know where." Breanna said, sitting down. Sam sighed, then froze. Gasping.

Breanna and Draco looked at her. She pointed up the mountain trail, to a dark shape. _Bear,_ was her immediate thought. But it was to small to be a bear, and to intelligent looking. It had dark brown fur and yellow, intimidating eyes, that were staring right at them. It seemed to be checking them out, seeing if they were dangerous. Sam pulled out her wand from her back pocket. Draco copied, but Breanna just gasped louder then Samantha when she spotted the beast. It seemed to have been frightened, because it charged of into the woods surrounding the entire area.

"Its one of the werewolves!" Breanna said. She jumped up and ran after it.  
"Stop!" Draco shouted, leaping down. Sam jumped off of her rock, "We have to follow her!" she shouted. They charged off into the group of trees Breanna and the beast disappeared into. Running, they could hear Breanna shouting for the werewolf to come back, but it just let out a snarl. They ran and ran, not thinking about where they were going, when all of a sudden, they fell into a rocky cavern in the ground. Sharp rocks surrounded them on each side as they fell. Someone gripped Samantha's arm and pulled her to one side as they hurtled to the ground. Reaching out and grabbing onto lose rocks as they went , trying to slow their fall, as they tumbled down into the dark. Screaming, they smacked into the hard stone floor. Beaten and bruised, Draco and Sam got up, looking into the dark tunnel before them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! Come back!" Breanna screamed at the werewolf in front of her, "Please!"

She had barely stopped to think as she ran through the forest, she didn't know where Sam and Draco were, but she was sure they would find her. No worries. She ran, dodging trees as the beast jumped gracefully over and around debris that got in its way. Breanna wailed and shrieked for it to stop, but it just ran faster. Her breath became ragged as she ran, then, she stopped and collapsed on all four. Gasping for air, she waited in silence for the sound of running footsteps behind her, the sound of her approaching friends. But she never herd any. Sitting on the cold, hard ground, Breanna waited. _What if they got lost in the forest?_ she wondered. A new fear grabbing hold of her, she slowly ambled along the path she had mistakenly created while running blindly through the woods. She took longer to go back the way she came, and between arriving in the stony area along the path and running towards the werewolf, and once again going back, she saw nobody.

* * *

The rocks had stabbed and pierced Samantha and Draco's skin as they fell, and they bled freely, but their minds were on something else. They seemed to be in a cavern underground, the only light coming from a gap in the ground above them. Staring off into the darkness, they didn't know what to do. Getting out was not going to be easy. They fixed up each others wounds with magic, and sat on the smooth stone floor.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, Draco shrugged. Sam moved closer to him in the small area they had. He threw his arms around her and she clung to him as they continued to stare at the endless tunnel. The wind blowing above them made a low whistling sound as it went by, echoing in the tunnel. Thinking back, Sam wondered where Breanna was, and if she was okay. The time slipped by as they sat there, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a torch a few yards into the dark tunnel, flaring to life. It sat there, burning slowly, as if asking them forwards.

* * *

Breanna was terrified. _Where were they? _She screamed over and over in her head. _They were just here! _She scouted the area, looking for any sign of them, but came up empty handed. A sudden fear leaped onto her, _What if they were kidnapped?!_ Breanna felt dizzy. She sat down on one of the boulders. She felt tears coming. It was all her fault they were missing. What was she going to do now? She needed them with her to help.

"_Samantha!_" she screamed suddenly to the air. "_Draco!_ Where are you! _PLEASE!_" she fell to the ground, dissolving into tears.

* * *

Down in the tunnel, Samantha and Draco were suspiciously staring at the sudden blaze of light the torch spread onto the walls.  
"Who did that?" Sam asked, scared.  
"It may have gone on by itself." Draco said, staring into the darkness beyond the torch. It seemed to wave at them, moving slowly from side to side. "Do you want to go look?" asked Draco, looking over at her. She sighed, "Lets get it over with."

Moving down the passage, their footsteps echoed loudly on the smooth stone walls, making every step ten times as piercing. When they stepped next to the light, it flickered, and went out. Samantha gasped, and Draco covered her mouth. The stillness around them was eerie. No sound escaped them, and no sound escaped whatever had put out the light. They stood there waiting, then unable to take it anymore, Draco grabbed Samantha and slowly walked backwards, towards the narrow shaft of light. Then, the silence was broken, by a deep laugh. Draco moved in front of Sam.

"Always protecting the girl." a deep, gravely voice said as something knocked the two students to the ground knocking them out. Before she blacked out, Samantha screamed.

* * *

Breanna fought with herself. She desperately wanted to go find Sam and Draco, but she knew it would be best to stay in a familiar place that they all knew how to come back to. And, she was in no shape to go anywhere. Tired, and scared, weeping on the earthy ground. She stared up at the sun in the sky, slowly being covered by a cloud. She stopped crying, she had to. Her friends could be possibly in danger and she was sitting there crying? No! She would just have to suck it up. Sometimes, you had to think of other people. Breanna charged forwards, into the dark forest, crying out their names. She didn't feel discouraged by the answering silence, she just felt more determined to find them. She ran through the trees, then skid to a stop where there had been a clear sign of other life. She saw a broken branch, and an area of disturbed grass, and behind a tall oak tree, a deep cavern. She peered down into the cave, when a scream pierced the darkness. Breanna froze. _Sam. _There was no mistaking it. She yelled into the hole. She, unwillingly, began to cry again.

"Don't cry. You, too, will soon be with your friends." a loud voice said behind her. She turned around. Breanna screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Vivienne Scroll walked through the Ministry of Magic Aurors office. She had had a hard day at work, and wanted to go home. She expected she wouldn't be able to go home early, bosses rules. Vivienne walked over to Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Anything new in, Kingsley?" she asked, her dark hair spilling back as she looked up at the tall figure of her co-worker.

"No, Vivienne. But –" he cut off, looking over her head at someone. Vivienne turned and looked behind her. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts,was walking towards them with a stresses expression on his face.

"Good evening, Miss Scroll. Kingsley." he said with a polite nod at them.

"What is it Dumbledore?" asked Kingsley.

Dumbledore frowned and looked over them each in turn. "I have come to the Ministry with some sad news. Three of my students have gone missing from Hogwarts." he said gravely.

Vivienne gasped, "Who?" she said. Her son, Reggie Scroll, went there. Kingsley had picked up a piece of parchment and a spare quill and was ready to write everything down, as Vivienne asked the questions.

"Miss Breanna Ferendale, Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Samantha Prince. The first in Ravenclaw, the other two in Slytherin." Dumbledore said. Kingsley's quill ran across the parchment.

"Has anyone else been informed?" Vivienne asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Nobody. Only the teachers at Hogwarts, but naturally, I would do that in any case." he said.

"The Ministry will need to know about this, but we personally will go and look for them." Kingsley said in his deep, calm voice. Dumbledore nodded, "I shall leave now, good-night to you both." The old man walked into the emerald flames of the fireplace, shouted, 'Hogwarts, Headmasters Office." and disappeared in a burst of green flame.

* * *

Samantha woke up in a small room. Its three walls each made out of cold, gray stone. Set into the fourth wall were hard iron bars, placed each a few inches apart. Sam sat up, her entire body sore from lying on the hard ground. She looked over to her right and saw someone huddled in the corner. Sliding over, she moved towards them. It was Draco, still knocked out. She went and sat next to him, moving his head onto her lap. She stared out of the bars caging them in, to the dimly lit hall. On the opposite side of their room, was another cell. This one, empty. Sam sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe when she opened them up, she would be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

Breanna screamed, and loud too. She never thought she would see such a person. Fenrir Greyback, the person who took her mother, stood there with gray, disgustingly matted hair. His nails were tinged yellow, and he smelt of dirt and sweat. Breanna cringed away from the man. If he could be called a man.

"What did you do to my friends!" she said in a strong voice.

He barked out a laugh, "You will know soon enough." he growled and reached forwards, grabbing at Breanna. She pulled out her wand, and aimed it at Greyback. He didn't stop. Lunging forwards, his hand closed around her wand arm and it snapped. Breanna screamed and kicked out, connecting with skin. A snarl escaped his lips, as Breanna cradled her broken arm. Greyback stepped forwards, testing her. She sat still on the ground. He smiled a menacing smile as he stared down at the helpless girl before him.

"Come with me, Sugar." he said, smacking her on the side of the head. Her vision went blurry, then Breanna blacked out.

* * *

Samantha felt oddly calm as she sat there in the prison cell. She could hear a steady drip of water somewhere out of her sight, and the sound comforted her. She sat there with Draco's head in her lap, waiting for someone to come along. She wondered where Breanna was, for the umpteenth time. Wherever she was, Sam hoped it was better than where they were. She was very tired, not having slept since the night before they left Hogwarts. She yawned, closing her eyes once again. But she didn't fall asleep. Quiet footsteps echoed lightly from down the hall. They came nearer and nearer to where she sat with Draco. Waiting, she listened closely. The thud of each step getting louder and more clear as it neared their cell. Suddenly, a shadow appeared reflected on the wall across from her. It looked deformed. She quietly waited for the figure to appear. Then they did. A man, with gray hair, tangled into a thick mass. He was carrying something. No, some_one._ Samantha pretended to be asleep still, and slumped over Draco as the man walked over to the opposite cell. He unlocked it with a twitch of a large brass key. Swinging the door open, it made a loud scraping noise on the rocky floor. The man stumbled inside with the person flung over his massive shoulder. Sam opened her eyes wider, trying to get a clear view of the person. Finally, she could see. It was Breanna. Limply hanging over, her right arm bent in the wrong direction. She forced down a scream. The tall man tossed her into a corner without care, and walked out. He looked over at her, them moved his eyes to Samantha. She shut hers, feigning sleep. He seemed satisfied with what he saw, and lumbered away. Sam looked up cautious. She stared at the lump on the floor of the other cell that was her friend. She could do nothing. She leaned back against the wall, and fell, finally, into a deep slumber.

* * *

Breanna woke with a start. Water dripping onto her face. She looked up and saw a leak in the roof. She groaned and rolled over onto her side. Bad idea, she rolled onto her broken arm. She nearly let out a ear-splitting scream, when she looked over into the pen across from hers. She gasped. _Are they dead?_ She wondered. Over in the back corner of their cell was Samantha and Draco, lying apparently asleep. _Or dead,_ a voice in her head scolded. She shook it, No they were not. She was thinking about calling out to them, to wake them up, but them Samantha stirred. Breanna sat up straight, looking over. Sam sat up and looked around sleepily. She looked over at Breanna.

"Bre?" she muttered. "Yeah, its me." Breanna replied. Sam smiled and closed her eyes, lying her head on Draco's chest. She fell asleep. Breanna felt relieved. She was okay, but what about Draco? He looked dead, lying there on the ground. But, Breanna was wrong, thankfully. Draco moved his arm and rested his hand on top of Sam's head. Breanna rolled her eyes. She leaned back against the cool wall. Hoping to fall asleep too. The pain in her right arm killing her. Then, a face popped in front of her cell out of thin air. It was a young boy, about their age. He had dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes. He looked right at her. Staring. Then he spoke up, "You awake?" he said gruffly. Breanna nodded, a little annoyed by the rudeness. He nodded. "My name is Brad, and I'm going to fix your arm. You might feel slight pain." he said, smiling at the thought. He pulled out a short, black wand and gave it a wave. Breanna's arm felt hot, then cold, then a loud snapped make her yelp out in pain as the bones jumped back together. When Breanna looked back up again, the stranger was gone. The only sign that he was even there, was her mended arm. Sighing, she looked over at Draco and Samantha. Still asleep, and showing no signs that anyone had been there. Breanna got up and walked over and sat on the opposite side of her cell, next to the cold, iron bars. Resting her cheek against them, she drifted off into sleep, like her friends in the other cell. Locked away somewhere far away from home, where nobody knoew where they were...


	10. Chapter 10

The moon hung in the sky as the two Aurors studied the picture of the three missing students. They had scanned the area around Hogwarts ground, but found nothing. The only clue anyone even left Hogwarts, was the unlocked gate to the grounds. Vivienne strolled up to the castle, Kingsley still scouting the area. She walked up the cool stone steps to the old man waiting at the top with his hands crossed behind his back.

"Hello." Vivienne said, nodding. The man nodded back, "Have you found anything?" he said in a harassed voice. Vivienne shook her head. The man sighed sadly. "Don't worry at all, Dumbledore. We will find them" She said strongly. Dumbledore's answering smile was sad. "I know." he said. Vivienne turned her back and walked down the front steps, searching the darkness with her eyes. _I hope we find them, _she thought silently.

* * *

When Draco woke up, he was surprised to be where he was. The air around him was musty, and dry. Looking around, he seemed to be in some kind of prison cell. His head throbbed madly as he tried to sit up. Giving up, he looked over at the girl next to him. It was Samantha, asleep on the cold stone floor. He reached over and shook her shoulder, but she just grumbled at him. He attempted to sit up again, and leaned heavily on the wall. Looking over he saw Breanna in the cell across from theirs, her face pressed up against the bars, snoring slightly. He relaxed, at least he knew where everyone was. He finally stood up and stumbled over to the iron gate. He looked up and down the empty hall. Sighing, he slumped back down on the around next to Sam and waited for them to wake up. Giving up on waiting, he shook her shoulder again, she rolled over and woke up.

"Whaghh?" she muttered, incomprehensibly. Looking over, she spotted Draco sitting next to her, and smiled. "About freakin' time your awake!" she said, hugging him. He hugged back, happy to have some company.  
"Your friend over there is still asleep." he said, pointing.

Sam laughed, "I can wake her up." she said, moving over and picking up a ping-pong ball sized rock. She chucked it through their bars, and it smashed onto one of Breanna's, making a loud clang. She jerked up in her sleep , "_What_?" she roared. They laughed at her, "How's it going in there?" Sam asked sarcastically. Breanna looked up, "Your awake!" she cheered.

"Yeah, and your a dinosaur." Draco said, trying not to laugh. Breanna looked up at the ceiling through the bars, "Huh? And her I am, thinking I was." she said in mock wonder. Sam laughed, "Idiots." she muttered. They both went silent and looked at her. She smiled at them innocently. In the small moment of silence, they could hear quiet laughter coming from the right. They all got up and stuck their heads out and looked. Nobody. They remained silent. Then a figure appeared in front of them. Draco backed away from the bars, pulling with him, Samantha.

Breanna, though, seemed to recognize the figure. And was not happy to see them.  
"_You_?" she yelled. "What are you doing back here?!" The anger in her voice making it rise. She looked stormy. Draco intervened, "Who are you and what the heck do you want?" he asked angrily. The boy, he now noticed, looked over at him.

"Its the stupid idiot, Brad, who fixed my broken arm!" Breanna shouted. Brad looked back over at her, "Well, then." he said, "Want me to re-break it?" he threatened. It was Samantha's turn to shout, "Hey! Back off, before I kick – !" she snarled.

Brad cut her off with a deep growl, "Your friend?" he asked, pointing at Breanna. Sam just glared at him. He smiled, "Well, I came here to feed you, but if you don't want it." He smirked. Nobody answered. Brad shrugged, "Fine, have it your way." he walked off.

Draco sat down, and shook his head. "Jerk." he muttered. Breanna and Samantha nodded.

* * *

When Breanna saw the tall figure of Brad walking towards them, she felt angry. No idea why, just completely angry. She had yelled at him, asking why he came. Draco and Samantha had intervened, and shouted him down too. She felt pride in making him angry. But, she didn't know why? He fixed her arm, but that just made her even madder. There she was, caged up in this hellhole, and he was walking freely on the outside. But he goes ahead and tries to be _nice?_ What is he playing at? She sat there, mumbling to herself, while Sam looked at her from between the bars as if she was going crazy. Draco sat with his head against the wall, because it was still sore from hitting it badly.

* * *

Days passed., as the trio of Hogwarts students remained lost to everyone. Students and teachers always thought about the missing kids with grief and sorrow, expecting the worst. But, as Sam, Draco and Breanna sat there, they never once thought about the people back at their beloved school. Never being able to tell when another new day started, and the old one ended. The musty air gave them a annoying cough that came at the most unexpected times. Then, on the fourth afternoon since they all woke up, a unexpected and unwanted visitor appeared.

"Time you come with me." Brad said, unlocking Breanna's cell. He went inside and put large manacles around her small wrists and dragged her to her feet. Samantha and Draco got up.

"And where exactly is she going?" Sam said aggressive. Brad shook his head, "For her to know, and you to not." he grunted. Sam snapped.  
"WELL! What about us!" she said, shaking the bars madly. "We have been stuck down in this god forsaken place for who the hell knows how long, and you _IGNORE US_! Do you know what its like? _Of course not_! So I demand you open this stupid metal door, _right now!_" she rambled on. "I'm getting cabin fever, man! I can't take it anymore, LET ME_ OUT_!" she screamed, shaking the iron bars. Breanna was already being marched away by Brad, who ignored Sam's cries. She yelled at him some more, mainly a stream of profanities, as they walked away. Breanna cast a look back over her shoulder, at a surprised Draco trying to pull Samantha off of the bars, as she resisted, staring Brad down.

When they were far enough away that Samantha's cries could not be heard anymore, they arrived in a lower class area of prison cells. They were becoming rusted, and in some spots, broken through. When Brad finally stopped them, he pointed out a lump on the floor of one of the more, well kept pens. Breanna peered in, it was her _mom. _

"Mom!" she shouted. The figure didn't even move. Brad smiled cruelly, "We have one more stop. Time to meet our pack leader. Though, I think you already know him." He shoved her through a door she hadn't noticed, and she smacked on the ground awkwardly, unable to use her hands. When she looked up, she was at the feet of Fenrir Greyback.


	11. Chapter 11

The Aurors walked slowly down the road that lead form Hogwarts, to Hogsmeade. They were spread out, looking for any sign of the missing students. Some were already in Hogsmeade, checking around there. The team of Aurors scouting along the road, were interrupted by a sudden loud crack. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood before them.  
" What are you doing 'ere, Kingsley? Your supposed to be at Hogsmeade. " one of the men asked.  
"We found someone who saw the kids go by, and I came to get Vivienne Scroll." Kingsley nodded to her. Vivienne got up, she was searching through the trees when he came, and walked over. She walked over to Kingsley, "Who?" she asked.

"An old barman." he said in his deep voice. Vivienne nodded, "Lets go." They both turned on the spot and Apparated. Appearing moments later in front of the Hogs' Head. They moved inside where the barman sat on a tall stool behind his bar, facing another Auror. When Kingsley and Vivienne approached, he turned to them.

"So, you say you know where the three missing Hogwarts students may be?" Vivienne asked. The man nodded, his blue eyes bright. "Yes. Saw 'em talking over by where the Hogwarts Express was. The short brown haired girl said sumtin' 'bout a second entrance to a werewolf den. Idiot kids, don't know what they were talkin' 'bout." he grumbled. They nodded.  
"And is there an entrance to a werewolf den somewhere around here?"the third auror asked.

"Sure, sure. Up one 'o them muggle mountain paths." he said, pausing. "Now that I think on it, they said sumatin' 'bout goin' up there." he shrugged. "Smart kids."

Kingsley and Vivienne nodded. "Lets go. Now."

* * *

"Jackass! Come back here! I'm not finished with you!" Samantha roared at Brad as he practically dragged Breanna down the hall. Draco had grabbed her by the waist and was trying to pull her back, but she just twisted her left arm around the bars, while sticking her right hand through, clawing at the air angrily.

"Calm down!" Draco was saying behind her. When Brad disappeared out of sight with Breanna around a corner, she let go of the tough iron bars. She stood there, glaring in the direction that they went.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Draco asked her. She sighed and made a fist, "Yeah." She stood there with her eyes staring forwards, thinking. She desperately wanted to go and kick Brad, but, she couldn't. Not because she was afraid, but because it was nearly impossible to kick through the bars. She made an angry noise, and closed her eyes. Draco was quiet the whole time, not bugging her. She stayed like that for about a minute, then felt someone touch her arm. Sam opened her eyes to see Draco standing right in front of her. She looked up at him. He leaned forwards, putting his arms around her, and kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms up around his neck. While, somewhere along the mountain path, a dozen feet were running above them.

* * *

Breanna looked up into the mans dark eyes. She stood up, nearly falling over. They were standing in a big room, completely empty. There were stains here and there on the wall, that Breanna noticed looked a lot like blood. She felt herself stop breathing, and forced down a breath, looking at the man.

"What did you do to my mom?" she said, voice shaking. He smiled. "What did you do to _my mom_?" she asked again. He continued to stand there. Breanna got up, shakily. Greyback moved forwards, "What do we have her? Breanna Ferendale? The girl who decided it would be fun to threaten me?" He said, quietly walking around her. Breanna gulped, "I'm really sorry, Okay? Please let me, my mom and friends go! I was only joking!"

He laughed, "You didn't sound like you were joking."

She looked at her feet. "I'm only a kid." He smiled toothily, "A kid who made a big mistake." He made an angry movement towards her, she jumped to the floor in fear, when loud cracks echoed around the empty room. Stopping, Greyback looked around at the dozen or so wizards and witches that stood around them in a lose semi circle. One of the tall wizards moved forwards, and waved her want. Greyback froze solid, statue like.

The group surged forwards. "Are you okay? My name is Vivienne, and I'm here to help." a pretty, dark haired witch said, taking the manacles off of Breanna's sore wrists. Her blue eyes were kind, and Breanna felt at ease with her. Another wizard walked up. She recognized this one. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He leaned down and helped her up.  
"Where are the other two?" he asked in a deep, calm voice. Breanna pointed to the door that lead to the hallway. The group moved forwards, and out the door. Breanna walked with Vivienne, as they sped through the twisting hallway. Some had stopped though and were helping Breanna's mom, taking her to St. Mungo's Hospital. Finally, they arrived at the cell where Sam and Draco were being held in. They were surprised to see the Aurors as they opened the door and helped them out. Once Draco and Samantha each had an Auror next to them, gripping their arm, they apparated.

* * *

The breath left Sam as the somber faced auror next to her twisted and apparated. She felt like she was being shoved through a small tube. Then, when she felt as if she could hold her breath no longer, they arrived at Hogwarts. The aurors let go of the kids, and dissaparated. All except Kingsley and Vivienne. They told the three students to come with them. Sam felt scared, _what was everyone going to think? _Walking through the halls, they saw nobody. Then, when they passed the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmasters Office, they saw Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and Flitwick. Gulping the aurors left them with the teachers, saying quiet good-byes.

"What were you thinking?!" Snape yelled at Samantha and Draco, who stood quietly and took it. Breanna felt bad for them, after all, it was kind of her fault. They had been there for a good hour, explaining what happened. When the yelling finally ceased, they were sent of to their dorms. They were ordered to tel anyone that asked that they got sick, and collapsed and went to St. Mungo's. They walked sorrowfully through the halls. When they had to go their separate ways, Breanna felt more alone than she had in days. She walked up the cold, stone steps to her House entrance. As she was walking, she glanced out of the tall windows, and saw a dark, wolf-shaped shadow running into the Forbidden Forest. . .


	12. Chapter 12

That morning was, as Jason would say, brutal. Sam had stumbled over to her bed exhausted, only to be waken up what seemed like a minute later, by Pansy. She lied there talking to her, until they had to go eat breakfast. Unwilling to, Sam got dressed. Walking the steps to the Great Hall seemed extremely harder than she remembered. Sitting down, numerous amounts of people came and asked where she was. Giving them the same old story, that she had passed out sick and woke up in St. Mungos, she seemed to be the center of attention. Mainly because Draco and Breanna had decided to sleep in late and miss breakfast. Stumbling through classes, at the end of the day she sat down in the peaceful quietness of the library. Draco had come around lunch, and was sitting with her, along with Jason, Pansy, Blaise, and Crabbe and Goyle.

"So, homework, or no?" asked Jason as if it was just another normal day.

"_Nooo!_" Draco muttered, head rested on a pile of books. Blaise laughed, "Predictable." Draco looked up, questioningly. Blaise grinned, "You never like homework, even if you were deathly ill. Always wait till later. Though, whats the point if your going to die?" he smiled.

"Were not going to _die_!" Sam said loudly. Somebody behind them made aloud _shhhh_-ing noise. Sam made a face and closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair. Bodiless laughter sounder around her. Without permission, she fell asleep sitting in the hard, library chair. When she woke up, she was being carried by her arms and legs. Jason had gone ahead and grabbed her legs, walking backwards, while Blaise was holding her arms as they moved through the halls.

"Yeah, that's bound to not wake me up at all." Sam grumbled, shaking her legs and arms. They dropped her. She made an angry noise and stood up. They were right next to the Great Hall. The loud banter of happy students filled there ears. Draco and Sam looked at each other, "You wanna go in there?" He asked. Sam shook her head. Jason, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle left them, joking with each other. They walked down to the common room and sat on the soft leather couch. The common room stood huge and empty around them, as they sat in silence.

"Ugh." Sam finally said. "My head hurts, I'm gonna go to sleep." Draco nodded, "Yeah, me too." They got up and went down the short staircase that lead to the dorm rooms.

"Later." Sam said.

"Night." Draco said, kissing her. Sam left and walked to her bed. Her over sized trunk lay open at the foot of her green comforter bed. She sighed and changed into pajama bottoms and a white tank-top. She slid between the covers and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

Breanna lay in her bed in the Ravenclaw tower. She was not asleep, and probably couldn't if she tried. She had adorned a annoying habit of peering out of every window, searching for that shape she saw the other night. Quietly, though no one was there, she slipped out of bed and stared through the tall window next to it. Standing there, she felt stupid. Like it would just suddenly appear. She moved away from the window and sat on top of her bed, crossing her legs. She had decided earlier to skip out on breakfast, not wanting to be talked to by everyone, trying to be extra nice. Breanna grumbled. She closed her eyes an imagined she was walking on the beach. Her mother always told her to imagine herself somewhere peaceful, just walking. She sat there, thinking about her peaceful scene as a howl outside her window broke the silence. She tore her eyes open, and searched the grounds through the foggy window. She sighed, nothing there. Her mind wandered over to her quiet beach. Then, another howl. She jumped up and nearly stuck her head out of the hazy window. Something near the Forbidden Forest was staring at her. Its large eyes reflecting the light from the castle back at her, as she stood there, staring back at it. She gasped, and the thing disappeared. Shocked, she wanted to go tell Sam, but would probably get beaten up if she got to close to the Slytherin's territory. She settled back on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to imagine her peaceful scene, but a big brown shape kept on staring at her from behind her eyelids. Lying down, she fell asleep ten minutes later, tossing and turning in her sleep.

* * *

Draco found that his first day back was draining. As he expected, everyone asked where he was, constantly worried about him. He had gotten a letter from his parents, and they were coming to Hogwarts to talk to him. He and Sam got detention from Snape for a month. And he was behind in classes. Sleeping seemed like the smartest thing he had done all day. He came close to falling asleep in the peaceful quietness of the library like Sam, but had managed to hold in his exhaustion for a little longer. Lying in his bed, he felt tired, but could not fall asleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned to get comfortable, he could not sleep! He lay here, annoyed and heard the sound of voices coming from outside the door. _Great, _Draco thought. He was happy to be back with his friends, of course, but the constant worried glanced if he so much as closes his eyes for a few seconds, or if he just doesn't talk a lot in a conversation. Feigning sleep, he rolled on his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow. The voices grew louder, then the door creaked open loudly.  
"Oh, damn! I hope that didn't wake him!" Blaise's voice whispered, obviously talking about him. Draco emphasized deep breathing, and shuffled a little in his bed. He heard someone exhale deeply, as if they were holding their breath. Draco felt slightly annoyed. They acted like the slightest thing could make him "sick" again. The sound of quiet shuffling came to his ears. The closest, to the left of his bed, which meant it was Jason. Bed springs creaked as someone sat down.

"Wow, I ate to much." muttered someone near the foot of Draco's bed. Someone chucked from beside the voice, "Way to go, Blaise." it said. It sounded a lot like Crabbe, but he wasn't sure. The soft, random chatter went on for awhile, and Draco felt like he could finally go to sleep. Making himself comfortable, he relaxed.  
"Jezze, that's gotta suck." Jason said suddenly from beside him. Draco nearly jumped in surprise.  
"What?" someone asked, sleepily.  
"Draco. Also Sam. They got sick, and now everyone is treating them weird. Its gotta suck." Jason muttered. The other voice sighed, Draco figured out it was Blaise by the slightly irritated tone he got when tired. "Sometimes, I think they didn't get sick. They seem perfectly fine." Blaise whispered, "And, they have become really good friends." they both sniggered.  
"Whatever, go to sleep." Jason said, and the sound of rustling covers accompanied his voice. And then undisturbed silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Breanna rolled over in her sleep, and flipped off of her bed onto the floor. Smacking the back of her head on the dark blue carpeted floor. She made a loud, angry noise, and someone muttered at her to shut up. Sitting up, her feet still on top of the bed, she looked out of the window. It was sunrise. Deciding it was okay to get up, she got dressed. Walking out of the Ravenclaw tower, she hopped down the stairs, wanting to go walk by the Black Lake.

The dew covered grass bent beneath her feet as she saw two figures sitting beneath the oak tree Samantha loved so much. One was hunched over, reading a book. The other lying on their back, chucking a rock in the air, catching it, then chucking it up again. As she got nearer, she noticed it was Sam and Draco. Changing her path, she walked up to them. Sam continued to read her book, but Draco looked over, forgetting to catch the rock, and it smacked him on the forehead.  
"Ow. Hey, Breanna." he muttered, rubbing his forehead. Sam looked up.  
"Hey. Having fun playing with a rock?" Breanna joked, sitting down in front of them. He gave a thumbs up.  
"Welcome to my tree." Sam said, smirking, turning back to her book. Draco threw the rock away, and sat up.  
"Sleep good?" he said, raising his eyebrows at her. Breanna gave him a questioning look. Draco tapped under his eye. "You got bags under your eyes." She reached up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Slept weird last night. I saw. . _something_, outside my window." Breanna muttered. Sam looked up, "You okay?"  
Breanna nodded, "I'm not sure who – or what – it was, but I think it might have been one of the werewolves from the underground pack." Sam straightened up and looked around.  
"Weird," Draco muttered, "Where did you see it?" Breanna pointed towards the Forbidden Forest. They all looked at it. Finally, Sam raised her eyebrows, "Fun."  
"We should go look." Breanna suggested. Draco and Sam looked at each other, then back at her.  
"Well, its not like we don't already got detention." Draco said.  
"Though, we might get expelled this time." Sam wondered.  
"But, its our duty to make sure some fur covered, children eating, freak is not living in the forest that is right outside our school." Breanna added. They laughed at that.  
"We will go." Sam said. Draco nodded and Breanna let out an excited laugh.

* * *

Deep inside the Forbidden Forest, a large beast prowled, looking at a group of four kids sitting under a large oak tree. Its matted, deep brown fur made it blend in with the forest background. It stood there, watching the group with angry, dark blue eyes, panting loudly. The small group had looked over in the beasts direction, and it had smartly ducked down, peering through branches to see when they would look away. When they did, it moved slowly back and forth, pacing. A low growl escaped its throat, as it stared at them. When the group got up and began walking towards the great castle, the beast bound off, into the black forest. Leaving behind no trace it was there, it ran through the trees. Arriving in a small opening, it lay down upon a dirty bed of leaves and branches. Lying there alone, the beast became quiet, listening to the world around itself. The area around it seemed to become frozen, not a sound escaped any living creature, besides the deep, ragged breathing of the animal.

* * *

Arriving at the Great Hall, Sam sat down with the usual people, and acted like it was any other normal day. Eating her way through breakfast, the air was full of the excited murmurs of students talking about what they were going to do on the weekend. When it was time to go to their first class, Potions, Sam had forgotten about what she and her friends were about to do that night. She walked down into the dungeons with Jason by her side, chatting animatedly about the Ravenclaw and Griffindor Quidditch match that she missed when she was away. Apparently, someone had flipped backwards of their broom, and fell on one of the opposing teams beaters. Sam laughed at that, wishing she had saw it.

Entering the damp dungeon Potions room, Sam, Pansy, Draco and Jason all sat at one table. The room fell silent when Professor Snape came in. He walked to the front of the room, gave the instructions, then left them to do their work. Mixing ingredients in teams, the room soon filled with smoke from various cauldrons. Coughing, Sam added salamander blood to her and Pansy's potion, and it emitted red, blue, and yellow sparks at Jason and Draco.  
After potions, they went to their next class, Herbology. Messing with angry, biting plants, Sam saw Breanna, who was paired up with Luna Lovegood and a girl and guy she didn't know. When all that was over, they went to lunch. The classes after lunch – Transfiguration and History of Magic – went by surprisingly quick. Soon it was supper, and everyone was once again, animatedly talking about the weekend. Sam secretly wondered if she, Draco and Breanna would ever see the weekend.

* * *

The day was normal, for Draco. Nothing odd or out of the ordinary happened. It was almost as if they were supposed to have a good day, so they would be okay to go into the forest later. The only thing different was that he ate like it was his last meal, which it might be. Going back to the Slytherin common room was the only weird event, due to the appearance of his parents. He had been walking with Sam and Jason when he saw them standing in front of the entrance. He had paused, forgetting that they were coming. They hadn't noticed him, maybe he could go back the way he came. But, nope, he never got the chance.

Sam, seeing his face, grabbed his hand and dragged him forwards to see his parents. His mother had been thrilled to see him standing there, perfectly okay, and gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. His father had said a lot of rude things about how the teachers should pay more attention to their students whereabouts. Neither of them implied that it was Draco's fault he left. Sam had stood with him the whole time, silently comforting him as he stood there, embarrassed, in front of his parents. When his father had said they were going to go talk to the headmaster and Severus Snape, Draco felt like a giant weight had been taken off of his shoulders.

The two walked back the way they came, not going into the common room to change out of their school uniforms, because they had to get out of the castle before they locked the doors. Breanna was going to meet them by the oak tree.

Stumbling through the grass, they got to the oak tree to see her already standing there.  
"Lets rock 'n' roll." Sam said. Though they were all scared, they smiled at that. Once they had entered the forest where Breanna said she saw the thing, they because quiet. Not talking in case it was near.

* * *

The beast had heard footsteps as it hunted through the forest. It had taken down a thestral, but was curious to see what else was calling the forest home. Then, a branch cracked, and a voice said "Quiet!" The beast sniffed the air, seeing who it was. When it realized it was the three kids it was stalking earlier, it became silent. Slowly moving forwards, it went to see. They were moving through the forest in a line. The auburn haired girl in the front, then the blond boy, and last, the brown haired girl, bringing up the rear. The beast decided what it was going to do. In the time space of a few seconds, it leaped forward, and grabbed the auburn haired girls right leg. She screamed loudly in his ear, as the people behind her realized what what was going on. It ran off, half dragging the girl in its mouth, ash the other two pulled out their wands and started firing curses at itself. The beast ran faster, disappearing into the trees.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh god! Oh god!" Breanna chanted over and over under her breath. When she saw the giant creature coming at Samantha, she freaked. Draco didn't notice until Sam screamed out, because he was looking over in the opposite direction. He had been siting next to Breanna quietly on the earthy ground since the beast got away. "You okay, man?" she asked. He just dropped his head into his hands. They had ran far into he forest, looking for Sam, and gotten lost. Finally, they had decided to wait it out till morning to look, but weren't going to sleep either. A distant howl broke the silence of the surrounding forest. They both looked in opposite directions, not knowing where it came from. Sighing, Breanna leaned against the tree trunk behind her, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep faster then she thought.

* * *

Sam's heart nearly stopped when the thing came flying at her. After it bit her leg, she didn't remember much, because she was blinded by pain. She heard cries behind her and knew her friends were at least safe, even if she wasn't. Being half dragged, half carried, the thing ran fast and expertly through the forest, back to it's camp. When it dropped her, she lay limply on the ground, not bothering to even try move. Though, she did reach over to check in her pockets if her wand was there, but without luck. It must have dropped out of her pocket. The only humorous thing about it was her school uniform was covered in mud and grass, and Professor Snape hated that. Sam lay there, quietly as possible, not wanting to give the beast any reason to come and check on her. She lay there in the dirt for a half an hour, then the beast got up and waled over to her. She half closed her eyes, it looked down at her, then bound off into the forest. _Quiet._ Sam turned her head around and made sure that it wasn't hiding just behind a tree. When she saw nothing, she sat up and looked at her leg.  
Just below the knee, was a giant bite mark. Blood was steadily going down her leg. She couldn't feel the pain right then, but she knew sooner or later – hopefully later – she would. She then looked around the small opening she was in. The trees above branches grew out and tangled with other branches, making only a small amount of light in. She lay back down, exhaustion taking over.

* * *

Sitting on the cold, earthy floor, Draco sat staring out into the forest, barely listening to Breanna's repetitive chant. She had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and it had become quiet. He began to pick up random debris off of the ground and break it. Snapping twigs, and ripping leaves in half. That's all he felt like doing. When there was nothing more in his reach, he started to toss them away, making a contest to see how far he could toss them. When there was nothing at all more to distract him, he sat there feeling heavyhearted. Beside him, Breanna let out a loud snore, and he jumped. Feeling forlorn, he put his head in his hands again, and peered out through his fingers. Something caught his eye, sticking out slightly from under a broken branch with leaves still on it.  
Draco got up and walked over to the branch. He lifted it up, and looked down at the large paw-print smacked into the muddy earth. _Well, _he thought_, at least we know we are on the right path. _He made a mental note to tell Breanna when she woke up. Sitting down next to the print, he began tearing up the branch, feeling a tiny bit better. They were going to find Sam. But hopefully, before the beast comes and finds them.

* * *

Breanna woke up to water dropping on her face. She freaked out, thinking she was back underground in the prison cell. But, it was just water rolling off of the leaves above her head. It must have rained last night, though it was relatively dry under the canopy of trees. She looked around her, the details of last night slowly creeping back. She noticed Draco sitting beneath another tree, hugging a branch. Laughing she walked over and kicked him lightly. He jumped and woke up.  
"Oh, hello." he said sleepily. Breanna laughed,"Decided to go hug a tree branch?" she asked, indicating the branch still grasped in his hand.  
"No, I just anted to remember this." Draco pointed to a paw-print in the muddy earth. Breanna moved over to inspect. She looked in the direction it was facing.

"Want to go that way?" He asked. She nodded, and they moved on. They walked for about a hour ,when they saw Samantha's wand lying on the ground, sadly lying without its owner, made of oak, with a phoenix feather. When Draco picked it up, he started to call out Sam's name. Breanna joined in. A loud chorus of "_Samantha! Sam!_" echoed through the forest.

* * *

Sam woke up to shouts in the distance, calling out her name over and over. The beast hadn't returned yet, and she hoped it was far enough away to not hear them calling. She feebly called out to then, but barely made her voice get to her normal tone. She could hear them getting closer, but to far to the left to come near her. She picked up a rock and chucked it as hard as she could in their direction. It hit something and made a loud clunking noise. The voices quieted. Then, footsteps came cautiously towards her. Someone stepped through the trees, looking around. Sam could tell by the vividly blond hair that it was Draco, which meant Breanna was there too. The second she thought it, Breanna stepped out of the cover of the surrounding trees.  
"Down here." she said feebly. They looked at her, and ran forward, dropping to their knees by her side.  
"Oh god, are you alright!" Breanna asked. Sam pointed to her leg, sitting up, "No. I'm not going to turn into a werewolf, right?" Breanna examined the wound.  
"No." she decided, "It didn't bite deep enough, thank god"  
Draco exhaled, and hugged Sam tightly, handing her wand over to her. A rustling from behind made them all look over their shoulders. A great, dark brown werewolf was staring at them from behind a tree. It stood there, staring, then slowly stalked forwards. A low growl escaped its throat. Breanna and Draco stood up, raising their wands, while Sam stayed sitting on the ground, unable to stand. The beast growled menacingly at them.

Then, at the same moment the beast lunged, two cursed were fired at it, and it smashed into the ground, a foot away from Samantha. She yelped. The thing moved weekly, evidently stunned. Thinking fast, Draco reached down and picked up Sam, and yelled at Breanna to run. The thing raised its head, shaking it, but still unable to move more than that. Sam could see Breanna in front of her and Draco, and she kept stumbling on the uneven ground. One time she fell over, and had to untangle her foot from a tree root, while Sam and Draco waited patiently. When they heard a loud crashing noise from behind them, they knew the thing had begun to gain movement again. Running faster, Sam hoped that Draco wouldn't trip and fall forwards, making Sam's hurt leg smash into the ground.

When the werewolf finally caught up with them, they were exhausted. Except for Sam, who got a ride. She kept putting up blocks between the angry beast and them as they ran. The sudden angry howls meant that the werewolf had smashed into them. When they could see the top towers of Hogwarts castle, they ran faster. Sam forgot about putting up barriers.  
The wolf came barreling into them, knocking Draco over, taking down Sam with him. It charged right at Breanna, and bit her on her thigh. Breanna let out a blood curdling scream, as the wolf sunk its teeth deeper into her upper leg. Sam yanked her wand out from underneath her and fired cursed at the beast in blind rage. The werewolf howled in rage, and ran off. Soon, the sound of its crashing through the forest because distant, then silent. Draco helped Sam up, supporting her on her bad leg, and walked over to Breanna. She was gasping for breath on the ground. Her leg tore and beaten. Sam couldn't look at her friend anymore, and buried her face in Draco's shoulder and cried.  
"Is it too deep?" Breanna asked quietly from the ground.  
Draco sighed heavily, "Yeah, it is." He said mournfully. Sam peered at Breanna through her hair, she was lying on the ground, staring at her leg.  
"So, this means. ." Sam whispered. Breanna nodded, closing her eyes, "Yes."  
Samantha cried harder. Draco held her in a tight embrace as they stared down at their friend, who's wish to become a werewolf finally came true, when she wanted it least. . .


	15. Chapter 15

Breanna lay in the dirt, next to her two friends, Samantha and Draco. They had stayed the entire night with her, sitting on the cold, damp, earthy floor. They had fallen asleep hours ago, but Breanna couldn't, with the pain in her thigh burning every thought from her mind. She felt like it was all her fault again, just like the tunnels. Sam was lying there, with her hand stretched out towards he broken leg. While Breanna's eyes kept being pulled down to her gruesome leg. She didn't know what she felt, emotionally, about it. She didn't know if she felt triumph for finally getting what she wanted, or sorrow, for the life she was about to begin, having to leave her friends behind. She didn't even know if she was scared. The only thing she could think about was the pain stabbing her leg. She could do nothing about it. All she could do was wait, and see what Sam and Draco were going to do. They were the only people who could help her now. The second she thought it, Sam rolled over on her back and woke up.  
"Hi." she muttered still sleepy. Breanna lifted her hand in a halfhearted wave.

Sam smiled, "Still alive, I'm guessing?" Breanna stuck out her tongue, trying to ignore the pain. Sam sat up, struggling with her broken leg. "Well, at least I know you still got your attitude." She smiled sweetly.  
"Shut up." Breanna said, finally finding her voice.  
"Now there is the Bre I know." Sam laughed. Breanna made a deranged laugh. The noise woke up Draco, and he jumped. "What!" he said. That made Breanna laugh harder. Sam patted him on the head, and he gave them both an annoyed look.  
"People never let me sleep in anymore." he grumbled.  
Sam smiled, "Not with Jason's snoring. As soon as it stops, you think 'Hey! Where did the whale songs go?' and wake up." she laughed. Breanna made a whale noise and broke out into a fresh wave of laughter. Draco sat up, "So, what chaa' wanna do?" he asked.  
Sam looked at him, "Lets go run a marathon! Oh wait, my leg is broken."  
He laughed, "Good idea!" he got up and started to run through the trees.  
"Are you mocking us!?" Breanna sputtered. He laughed and jumped in front of them, "Maybe." Breanna made a grumpy face, Sam just shook her head, smiling.

"I think the first thing we should do is get your leg fixed up." He said, looking at Sam. Looking at Breanna he added, "If I payed attention enough in class – and I'm not saying I did, so I could be wrong – but yours should eventually heal on its own." Breanna nodded, she knew that.  
"So, we will come back when my leg is fixed, and think of what to do next. I really don't think it is a good idea for you to go into Hogwarts like that, unless you want to me shunned." Sam said, apologetically. Breanna nodded again, "Yeah. See you when you can walk again." she smiled through the pain. Draco picked up Sam and walked off towards Hogwarts castle.  
Breanna was left alone in the forest, and she felt oddly calm by the silence, only being disturbed by the scurry of small animals. She leaned back against the tree, and finally, after many hours, fell asleep.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" asked Madam Pomfrey scolded Sam as she sat there, getting her leg mended. Draco smirked from behind her back.  
"Sorry, I am a very adventurous person." Sam said, trying not to smile. Their excuse was that she had gone running into the forest, and Draco had followed her. They ran into something – using the excuse of darkness for not knowing what – and Sam got attacked by the thing. Madam Pomfrey had barely believed them, but was to occupied with getting Sam fixed to give much thought to their lame story. When her leg was fixed, Madam Pomfrey went of to write it in a file.  
"Smooth, 'I'm and adventurous person'" Draco mocked. She kicked him with her newly fixed leg, which he dodged. Sam jumped down off of the hospital bed.  
"Lets go." said Sam, as she walked towards the door. Draco followed, looking back at Madam Pomfrey. The walked to the front doors, about to go outside, but were stopped by the rain. Peering through the rain, they could barely see the woods.  
"Do you wanna go. . .?" Draco asked, pointing outside into the rain.

"No." Sam said before he could finish. They stood there, trying to see through to the trees. After ten minutes, They decided to wait it out near the courtyard. But the rain didn't let up until sunset.  
When they could, they ran to the spot they left Breanna at.  
"Hey! About time you came back!" She said, still sitting in the same spot on the now damp ground. She seemed much better, and her leg actually looked like it healed. Sitting down on the damp earth, they made a plan.

* * *

Basically, Breanna could go back to Hogwarts, but, she wasn't sure she wanted to. So, she was going to call the Forbidden Forest home until she decided what to do. She _was_ going to tel her parents, but that would be on hold, also. The rain began to pick up, and Sam and Draco decided to go back inside before they locked the doors. Saying goodbye to Breanna, who said she wanted to sleep off the hours it took for her leg to be 100% fixed, they ran to the castle. Once inside the Slytherin common room, Jason bombarded them with questions.  
"Where were you! Do you know we have homework? Why are you guys soaked?" he went on. They pretty much ignored him. Sam walked into the girls dormitory and changed into dry clothes. Pansy was sitting in her bed, reading a letter she got.  
"Hey Sam. Running around outside?" She asked with a smirk.

Sam laughed, "Yeah! Love that rain." she said. Laying down in her soft bed, Sam talked to Pansy the rest of the night.

* * *

Off in the forest, the werewolf stood in the shadow of a large evergreen tree. It stared at the girl sleeping, her leg slowly healing. It felt triumph, it knew it had done what it had come to do. The question was, should it stay? The large beast stared at the girl, then, changed back into human form. In the pale moonlight, you would never have saw him, until he moved up, in front of the girl. She looked down at her with his deep blue eyes and stared. Pushing his dark hair back, he decided to stay. It would be very interesting to see how this would all play out. Smiling, Brad stood up, and morphed into his wolf self. He knew how to without a full moon, which some of the others didn't understand how.  
He ran off into the woods, towards the small opening he called home. Thinking about the injured girl on the ground. .


	16. Chapter 16

Breanna stared into the murky blackness of the Forbidden Forest. She had heard a slight rustling, and was having an unsettling feeling of anxiety fill her with terror. How many times have they been warned, "Don't go into the Forbidden Forrest. It is off limits for students."

She felt the anxiety build to a breaking point, when a dark figure came slowly out, in front of Breanna. She was seconds away from screaming in terror, when she saw who it was. Brad stood there as if nothing was wrong, as if he had never hurt her, or her friends in any way. Breanna stood up – silently cheering that she was _able _to stand – and faced Brad head on.  
"What the hell do you want from me?" she all but screamed in his eery calm face. He just stood, staring with his blue eyes. Breanna was about to do something that would have been regrettable, if he hadn't ruined her life, that was. When he spoke, in a calm, deep voice: "I'm sorry."

Breanna froze in her tracks. Sorry? That's it? And she was supposed to forgive him? Brad ignored her angry pause, and continued on.  
"Listen, I know your pissed off – and I wont blame you – its just. . Well let me explain it to you." Breanna listened to each word carefully, trying to figure out his twisted mind.

Brad just simply continued, "Before I joined the pack – forcefully, I might add – I lived in a small town with my mother, and father, and little sister, Rebecca. Well, somehow, my parents ended up agitating Greyback, and me and my sis ended up as the targets. She got killed, and I didn't."

Breanna listened intently to his story, as he went on, telling of his little sisters sad end:

_

* * *

"We walked over to Jimbo's Jumbo Ice Cream Parlor on a saturday. Becca had made me order the extra large ice cream bowls and we were currently chowing down on them on the front bench, when I got the feeling something was wrong. I saw a man, dressed in a deep brown coat, standing in the ally across the road. Just standing, nothing more._

_ I took nothing of it at the time. Just continued enjoying the time alone with my sister. When we finished, I looked up to see the man, in the exact same spot. By this time, it was twilight, and the sun was falling. I told my sister, it was time to go, keeping one eye on the strange man._

_ As we walked down the street, I became careless, and stopped looking over my shoulder. Becca and I began to tell jokes, seeing who would have the last laugh. It was a familiar routine of ours. When we were about a block from our home, Becca demanded we stop at the small play park. She went on the merry go round, as I spun her round. Meanwhile, I had that feeling that something strange was happening. Ignoring it to make my sister happy, I stayed at the small park with her. _

_ When we were about to leave, I saw him. Standing next to the slide, a few feet away from up. Becca noticed the man to, fore she stopped playing and came next to me. For moments, all we did was stare, then the wind blew, and the clouds moved. The moon came out behind the clouds and shined its deadly light down upon us. The man, seemed to smile at this, as though he had waited a long time for its arrival._

_ Then Fenrir changed. Right in front of me and Becca, who had no idea what was happening. Scared for her safety, I moved in front of her, trying to block her from the mans sight. Now that I think on it, I don't know if I was blocking her from his sight, or his from her. I just felt helpless, like I had to so something. _

_ When he had finished changing, he stared at us, with inhuman eyes, I can still remember to this day. He charged, taking not a second to spare. Hitting me flat in the chest with both his paws, he tossed me to the ground. Becca screamed loudly, and the small amount of magic she had at that age appeared. Branches from trees flew off and smacked him in all directions. He turned on her, and I snapped. I got up and charged right back at him, with less then pleasing results. He twisted, and turned till I was lying on the ground, with him breathing in my face._

_ Crying, Becca collapsed on the floor. While the beast stared down at me, I could only thing of her safety, and lashed out at his face with my nails. He cried out in pain, a wolfish howl. I was shocked that nobody heard us that night. _

_ He had had enough, he opened his powerful jaw and but my shoulder repeatedly. Crying in pain, I blacked out. I remember nothing. When I awoke, I was still lying in the park. I sat up, looking for a sign of Becca. But the only thing I found was blood, slowly winding a trail into the thickest area of trees. I got up, and ran over to the large bush where the trail ended. Peering behind it I saw Becca. She was dead. There was no mistaking the empty look in her small, blue eyes. I don't think I ever cried that much in my life, until I went home to get my parents, but they weren't there. They, too, had fallen in the path of death. _

_ It felt like my entire world fell apart that day. He came for me later, and I had no choice but to go. I still regret that choice to this very day. I would rather have died." _

* * *

Breanna stood there in stunned silence, processing this sad story.  
"You see, you remind me of her. Rebecca. And I am so sorry for what I did." Brad said solemnly.

A small noise behind them brought them both back to the presence. Standing quietly behind Brad, were Sam and Draco. Brad backed away from the witch and wizard. Breanna moved forward, not knowing what to say. None of them did. Then, they turned around and walked off, without a word, leaving Breanna behind with Brad, wondering why? Why her?


End file.
